


Reset

by Ducky13 (DuckyBrownie13)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Other, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckyBrownie13/pseuds/Ducky13
Summary: Sans had suddenly disappeared from the underground, and had been missing for weeks. No one knew exactly where he ended up. Papyrus begins to lose his mind, and through determination, had tried his hardest to get them back.But.... Something happened.... Something that Sans themselves could no longer remember. A traumatic event that would've lead to some sort of.... Reset.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo.... This is super short. Especially cause it's been a minute since I've posted Undertale stuff. Lemme start out by explaining a bit. I use to do a lot of rping on Discord, and one character I constantly played as was Blackberry. He basically got thrown into a whole universe full of other Sans/Papys ext, that could all come together and interact.
> 
> Well, let's just say my Blackberry found his Blue during all of that. And.... Due to certain circumstances, lead to a really bad fall out.
> 
> It's caused a lot of.... Darkness over the poor berry I had grown to love so much. Given that even though that person wasn't who I thought they were, I couldn't help but fall in love with the character himself. Much like how I hold Arthur and Horror to my heart ((thru my writing obviously)).
> 
> So I wanted to.... Reset him in a way. Giving him some sort of glimmer of hope that, just because he didn't find his Blueberry/or whoever in that universe, doesn't mean he's ever alone.
> 
> He'll always have his brother.
> 
> Also I did not come up with these characters, though I do write them in the way that I interpret their relationship. Please give proper kudos to the creator of these two wonderful skelies.

The swapfell universe, no matter what form, was always known for its assholish attitudes, full of masochists and sadists getting their fill of sick desires of pain and glory.

A universe that had been missing it's most important piece after being sucked into a different universe from a rip into their own. Whoever had done the damage had already fixed it before a certain brother could possibly get through. Being separated from his lil lord as he had stared off into that empty space…

He… Was…. _Livid_.

If it wasn't for Alphys keeping a tight leash on Mutt, he probably would've destroyed the whole underground. Acting like a wild hound who's mate had just been ripped away from him. Only after the lizard woman added a few scratches to his skull, would he finally calm down. Deciding to put his anger into something more… Productive in trying to get his little brother back.

So when Undyne mentioned something about having plenty of junk in her lab, would he take over and try his hardest to find a way into the other universes.

He had been fiddling with some equations on his off time. Even though being Sans's pet certainly was a full time job. Constantly dotted over him during his crazed adventures. And enjoying their times together…. 

He didn't even know if they were still alive or not! He didn't know who exactly his brother was dealing with.

What if there were monsters who wanted to kill him….. _Or worse_ ….

With all of this stuck in his skull, it was hard for him to even get any rest. Not even going back to his house in Snowdin as he worked day and night to continue his experiments. Only getting an hour of sleep at most whenever he did nod off.

Finally, it was Alphys who stepped in and ordered the older skeleton to go home. Telling him that Sans wouldn't like that he worked himself to death and needed some fresh pair of pin pricks if he was gonna save them. So reluctantly he went home. Knowing that if Sans knew he disobeyed Alphys, that would mean such disrespect towards his brother. And that would've been the last thing he wanted after missing then for so long.

He shortcutted back home. Reluctantly looking around the musty smelling living room. It had been weeks since he'd even set foot in this house. Not only being focused on his job at hand, but because he didn't want to be reminded how empty his house was. Sans not even around to yell at him at how dusty the place was. But he didn't even have the energy to fix anything. 

He just…. Wanted to wallow in his sadness and try to get some sleep. Maybe dream of finding his brother or…. Or something. He didn't know how much longer he could handle.

Dragging himself to his room, he would finally plop on his bed. Already getting the stale scent of his own brother still stuck on his sheets. A somewhat comforting feeling washed over him as he finally felt his exaughstion wash over. Slipping into a deep sleep as his mind wandered back to when his brother was actually still around.

Papyrus couldn't even feel the sudden shift. One that he had only felt a few times before. Seeing as he was the only one who ever remembered when a reset would actually happen. Especially when the stale smell of his little lord that lulled him to sleep was replaced by a more fresh scent. It wasn't until he actually felt a familiar stab to his side from a familiar poor heel suddenly jabbing into his side.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MUTT!" The boots owner scowled loudly. Papyrus unable to help his eye sockets flying open, only to find himself kicked out of bed, upside down and hanging off the side. The skeleton he had thought he lost was _actually_ in front of him. Gloved hands placed elegantly on their hips all while their familiar scowled face was plastered on their skull. Purple eyelights glaring at them with such a stink eye…. He might've thought they really hated him.

But…. There was something in their look. A certain pout and sadness that was held there that most monsters could tell was there. Seeing as it was hard for a fell monster to admit to any sort of weakness.

"WHY DO I BOTHER MAKING YOU _BREAKFAST_ IF YOU AREN'T PRESENT FOR YOUR MEAL?!" He further shrieked. It…. Was really a reset, wasn't it? It didn't take Papyrus to catch on this time. Usually being hung over from whatever emotional rollercoaster it was last time…

For once…. He was actually _glad_ it reset. He finally had his brother **_back_**.

So without permission, Papyrus would already scramble up. His lanky form able to cross the room in seconds and envelope his smaller brother into a hug. Given they were in the privacy of their home, he was willing to give his brother a place to show true weakness. Especially when he spent what felt like eons chasing to get them back home…. Or at least get himself to them.

Hearing a small scoff and hands pushing him away, he'd only allow Sans to push him back far enough to look down at them. Their face twisted in a pout, but the magic painting their cheeks told a different story. One that meant they did truly like his touches of affection. But given their universe, was reluctant on showing just how much he did enjoy their brothers hugs. 

" _I-idiot_!" Sans hissed at him before glaring back at them. Which Papyrus would finally let his arms fall to the side. Exchanging their hug for nuzzling his boney cheek into theirs. Giving a soft purrr as his dark orange eyelights meeting their own.

"sorry m'lord… must've had a rough night." Papyrus half assed replied. Being able to act like nothing had happened. Given that he knew that everything was back to the way it was. Alphys and Undyne would no doubt have their memories reverted to how it was before. Along with anyone else who knew of Sans's absence.

Papyrus was about to pull fully away from Sans, ready to take whatever punishment they had in store. However, one of Sans gloved hands would suddenly shoot out and cling to Papyrus's coat. Shoving themselves back against his ribs and hiding their face back into his jacket. Papy himself was thrown off by the sudden display of affection. He didn't need to look at their face to know something was up. Whether it be some faded emotion from memories of whatever adventures Sans might've had after leaving their universe. 

Sans was always a smart one. Just because they didn't share his insight to resets and universes, didn't mean they couldn't tell when something was…. Amiss.

".... m'lord?" Papyrus would ask carefully. Holding Sans to him as they let out soft shuddering breaths. Still clinging to his being. He…. Couldn't tell if they were crying or not…. But whatever it was certainly concerned him.

"...just a bit longer…." Their soft voice would practically crush Papyrus's soul. There were only certain times of distress would Sans act like this. Given that they were usually so loud and blunt all the time. To hear them so…. Timid… "please?" 

"course lil bro…." He muttered softly. Holding them closer against him and allowing them to softly sniffle into his coat. Whatever their adventure led them took, it must've taken its toll on their soul. Despite Papyrus being happy he had his Sans, he couldn't help but secretly loathe whatever or….. Whoever must've broken them. Enough to trigger a reset given that it would've been the only reason they miraculously came back.

He didn't even know how long they were there for. Before spending the rest of the day in silence. Papy dotting over Sans all day in the comfort of their own home. Knowing that in the end…. They both knew they would always have the other to rely on. No matter if they were in different universes, they would always find one another.

**Author's Note:**

> This Blackberry could also be considered linked to the same one in my other fic Here Comes a Thought, since I wrote that especially for that person before the fallout. 
> 
> And again, this was more of a theraputic way of me trying to move on with my Blackberry Sans. Hopefully I'll be able to write more drabbles with him involved in the future. I do miss that little purple tsudere queen.


End file.
